percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Roy Blue and the Missing Golden Fleece
Chapter 1: The Beginning My life is pretty complicated.It all started when I was about 3 months old when I first heard my parents Megan and Ryan Blue yelling and arguing.They both have blond hair with dark gray eyes.I never wondered if they were my real parents until the running started.I had to live with them for 3 years. I always hear them yelling every second. But that all changed when I was 3.When my parents were busy yelling, I walked to the door and said goodbye. I ran as far as I can.My home is the woods.But besides the woods, you can say I'm homeless.You might think this is worse than living with insane parents, but this new life is more relaxing and in some weird sort of ways, it is more comfortable. And that is how the runnning started. 8 YEARS LATER I woke up in the middle of the night in the woods. Just like every day, I heard owls and wolves crying in the dark forests. But these were different. It felt like they were talking to me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but the noises keep getting louder. I couldn’t take it anymore. I shouted, “Shut up!” But the noise doesn’t stop. I took out my green blanket and covered my ears. The next morning, I woke up at 7:00. My hair was messy as usual. I got out my bow and arrows from my backpack. You may not know but I have been excellent with this weapon. I am very good at hunting. The bow was a long wooden one. The arrows were also made of wood with feather. These bad boys can shoot very far and I never missed one of my arrows when targeting something. I took out the target boards. I nailed them to the trees with an arrow and dentel floss. I went about 10 feet away. I took out my an arrow from my quiver. I made a targeting position. I looked straight at the middle of the target board. It was dark red. I launched my arrow. It went super fast into the middle of the board. Once the arrow came into the board I heard wolves. The same noise I heard last night. I took out another arrow. I went more closer to the noise. Once the noise was getting louder, I knew I was close. Suddently I heard a voice from the back. “Well, look who showed up, boys?” I turned around and saw 5 deadly looking werewolves. The one who spoke said, “Looks like we have a special guest as this party.” That’s when I knew I was dead. I asked nervously, "W-who are you?" All the wolves roared with laughter. One said, "Your worst nightmare, kid." When all of them came closer to wring my neck, an arrow flew over my shoulder and it hit one of the wolves. It howled with rage and turned into dust. The 4 wolves did not look happy. As fast as a viper, one wolf talcked me. I tried to push him away but he weighed more than 100 planes! With all my strength, I kicked the wolf's stomach and pushed it down with my right shoulder. Another arrow came. It shot directly at the wolf's chest. It turned to smoke and then dust or sand.. whatever it just died. I got one of my arrows and hit another wolf. Nothing happend. The wolf laughed evily. "Those things won't kill us." I then heard a girl's voice from the back of me. "How about this?" 2 arrows were shot and 2 wolves turned to the dust. The last wolf glared at me. "This isn't over and he quickly left. Roy Blue: Chapter 2 Category:Roycjackson Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Character